Report 647
Report #647 Skillset: Sacraments Skill: Righteousarms Org: Aquamancers Status: Rejected Jul 2011 Furies' Decision: We will investigate having RighteousArms causing weapons do some divinus damage. Problem: While holylight added a bit of flavor to sacraments, Paladins are still rather limited when it comes to incorporating it within their offense. Righteousarms only works on a small subset of the population, healing an affliction (in a skillset that already has a fair amount of healing abilities but low offense) on a faily low proc rate or granting 1 holy light. Quite simply, sacraments is power intensive: a warrior must conserve energy for power attacks to build wounds and a defense that helps increase offensive power is far more appealing and necessary than added burst offense costs from hallowedground or the inquisition line which tends to be too short for a warrior to really take advantage of reasonably. We're hoping to change righteousarms (virtually unused and useless) to address this issue. Solution #1: Instead of the current effect, change righteousarms to have a 20% chance of giving an affliction with a generic affliction message from the following set borrowed from angel investments (hallucinations, vapors, paranoia, bleed, addiction). Solution #2: Remove righteousarms, instead replace it with "rally" a 45 second ability that boosts balance recovery of all personal allies in the room by 2 levels for the duration (this would respect the level 3 balance bonus racial maximum). Costs 4 holylight. Solution #3: Player Comments: ---on 7/17 @ 14:44 writes: I'm unsure what the proc rate is for necromancy's deathweapon is, but if the proc rate is similar then solution 1 sounds fine to me, although perhaps with a different set of afflictions. Vapors in particular seems a bit strong. ---on 7/18 @ 08:13 writes: In light of the recent announcement regarding the new damage types, an alternative third solution might be possible. The single-weapon restriction on righteousarms could be relaxed and be allowed on multiple weapons, additionally, when cast on a weapon, it could change that particular weapon's damage type to divinus for 1 hour in addition to its current effect or in conjunction with either of the aforementioned solutions. The damage conversion may be partial (standard 33%) or complete (100% divinus). ---on 7/18 @ 09:20 writes: We must consider that not only weapons are enchantable with righteousarms, but celestine symbols as well. There should be equal burden on the effects that benefit symbols, and damage alteration to divinus is hardly useful for Celestines. While I recognize the intent of perhaps limiting it to weapons only, a converse burden on how it ought to benefit symbols should also be addressed ---on 7/18 @ 23:00 writes: Does (or will) this apply the same negatives to weapon stats that deathweapon does? ---on 7/19 @ 17:03 writes: I agree with Wobou; vapors is too strong of an affliction. Perhaps replace it with ablaze? (since the Flame's Blade is the saint behind it). That said, a solution 3 where RighteousArms converts weapon/symbol damage to 100% divinus and gives affliction healing/holylight as now seems quite attractive. ---on 7/20 @ 01:03 writes: Initially, I considered a weapon stat malus for the effect but I feel sacraments ends up lacking offensively in comparison to necromancy at this time (the loss of dazzle was replaced with a defensive ability) and thus a weapon malus would not be necessary at this time. ---on 7/21 @ 08:31 writes: The divinus damage type and solution #1 sounds good, for what's already been stated about Sacraments lacking offence outside of Heretic/Infidel/Inquisition.